


Smaller by Degrees

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Clone Wars, M/M, Qui-Gon lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Obi-Wan is a general in the clone wars, Qui-Gon b=vehemently disagrees with the whole war. They have feeling for each other, but how can they do anything about it with the war in the way? (Don't worry there is a happy ending!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to The_DragonGirl and GodofLaundreyBaskets for help with the music!

                                                              

                                                              

                                                               

 

youtube playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRK6J14-Vi1j93tdcpcj_Bpx_4WYWhVxN)

 

1\. Another year (a short history of nearly nothing) - Amanda Palmer

I'm not as callous as you think

I barely breath when you are near

It's not as bad when I don't drink

I think I'll wait another year

  
  
2\. No I  Don’t remember -  Anna Ternheim

So remind me of how I used to feel

Remind me of who I used to be back when

Nothing could come between us then

 

3\. In for the Kill - the Subways

Let's go to war to make peace

Let's be cold to create heat

I hope in darkness we can see

And you're not blinded by the light from me

  
  


4.  High and dry - amanda palmer

Kill yourself for recognition

Kill yourself to never ever stop

You broke another mirror

You're turning into something you are not

 

5\. Boulevard of wonderwall - Mash up

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me (maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me saves me)

'Til then I walk alone

  
  
6\. While My guitar gently weeps - Regina Spektor

I don't know how you were diverted

You were perverted too

I don't know how you were inverted

No one alerted you

 

7\. The loneliness and the scream - frightened rabbit

am i here? of course i am, yes

all i need is your hand 

to drag me out again

 

  
8\. The Killing Type - Amanda Palmer and the Grand theft Orchestra

I'm not the killing type, 

But I would kill to make you feel

I don't mean kill someone for real

I couldn't do that, it is wrong

 

  
9\. I hurt too - Katie Herzig

When an ocean sits right between us

There is no sign that we'll ever cross

You should know now that I feel the loss

 

10\. Avila - The Wailin’ Jennys

I will not rest

Until this place is full of sunlight

Or at least until the darkness

Is quiet for a while

 

11\. Vienna Teng - Momentum

Forgive me the confusion

Forgive me as I realize my thoughts betrayed

You are the answer

Cry and smile the same

 

12\. Not too late - Norah Jones

I've seen people try to change,

And I know it isn't easy,

But nothin' worth the time ever really is.

And it's not too late,

It's not too late for love,


End file.
